


One Bed For Three

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Road Trips, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Dean Campbell saves you from being run by a car during a road trip, you didn’t quite imagine you’d end up in bed with him and his brother. But you’re not complaining about that at all.Squares Filled: Road Trip AU (SPN Fluff Bingo); Road Trip (SPN Dean Bingo); Smut (Sam Winchester Bingo); Double Penetration ( SPN Kink Bingo)





	One Bed For Three

“Don’t move,” Sam pushed you down roughly, pressing the head his cock against your ass after just dipping it in your pussy. “Fuck… You’re tight.”

You tried breathing evenly, squeezing your eyes shut, but the fact that Dean’s cock was just a couple of inches away from your mouth was making it insanely difficult.

You see… You had met Sam and Dean Campbell back at home, in Lebanon, where you had grown up. They lived there for a while and everyone trusted them – at least in a way a town can trust a citizen. You were visiting your parents the first time you saw them but never gave them much attention, aside from watching them from afar when the opportunity came up; they were insanely hot, how could you not gaze at them when you could? The only time you exchanged words were when you organising the front of your mother’s old flower shop, but no more than that a couple of “Good Mornings”.

You had left your parents’ house for a road trip, enjoying the vacation days you had taken to long to accumulate before returning to work, and everything was going amazingly: You had pictures of crazy things, had visited restaurants and even had some amazing food you never even knew existed. Everything came to an end, however, when a car in high velocity hit yours when you were in a gas station. Somehow, the fucker had managed to smash your brand new Prius, which meant not even the most experienced team of mechanics would be able to fix it. The most surprising was that you were just a few steps away from your car, and if it wasn’t from Dean Campbell and his reflexes, pulling you out of the way, you would have probably been run over. He and his brother remembered you from back at Lebanon and offered you to drop you in Kansas City on their way back home, and you took it without thinking much.

Two days later, you were right here in bed with them. How had you ended up here? You had enough drinks to make you lose your inhibitions, and the TV in your room – where you had gone to chat before going to bed – was playing one of the sexiest threesome porn videos you had ever seen. One thing led to the other, and sex was soon the only thing in your minds.

“Fuck…” Sam growled when he settled himself inside. Gosh, he was filling you up ‘til the brink. He’d prepared you enough, but it still ached a bit, and he’d probably guessed it, because the next thing you knew, he had moved his hand to your pussy and began rolling your clit in his fingers.

“You’re taking me so well, Y/N,” he pressed his chest against your back, raising you and, and caught your earlobe between his teeth and lips. “Do you like my cock in your ass?”

“Yes, Sam,” you tried to sound full and not as whiny as the last time full words had left your lips.

You felt him smile against your skin, and he pulled back himself almost fully out of you before pushing himself inside again.

“So tell me,” he hissed. “How much do you like it?”

You moaned louder, pushing back against him.

“I love it, Sam,” you cried out. “I love it so much. It feels so good!”

You heard a moan from Dean and opened your eyes to see his cock throbbing in response to the vision in front of his eyes, and you licked your lips when a drop of precum made its way from the red and glistening head to the thick base.

“Look at him,” the taller brother pushed his cock in and out of you in a steady rhythm. “Look at how hard you’re making his cock, baby.”

You felt your legs shaking and the juices from your pussy dripping down your spread thighs. The shorter Campbell was panting underneath you, watching every detail of the action happening over him with a look of lust on his face.

“Do you want him inside your pussy?” the other brother whispered into your ear. “You’re so tight right now, I know he’s gonna make you even tighter, baby, you’re gonna be so fucking full.”

You nodded quickly and emphatically, staring into Dean’s eyes, and he licked his lips.

“I want it,” you begged. “Please, Sam. Please, Dean.”

His eyes glimmered for a moment, and before you could process it, the green-eyed man had raised from his position on the bed to pull you into a kiss. Sensing his brother’s intentions, Sam stopped moving and held your hips tightly in place as his brother penetrated you.

The feeling was like none you’d ever experienced before, he was indeed making everything tighter for you and Sam. Your moans could probably be heard right across the street, and the brothers were enjoying it very – very – much. Not losing his momentum, Dean moved his hand to your clit and rolled it with his thumb, and the men practically growled when they felt the first signs of your orgasms.

“Good girl,” one of them praised you, but you were too far away to recognise who was talking. All you knew what that you had to cum. “Don’t hold it back. Cum for us.”

The pressure on your clit became more intense, and both the brothers were pounding into you in the same strong rhythm, slamming their cocks and hips against you while moaning darkly against your ears and whispering encouraging dirty works for you.

Your orgasm – the fifth at the night – hit your hard and strong, turning your moans into a silent scream and making you shake between the two men holding you, turning you into mush while they now chased their own orgasms.

The first one to cum was Sam who followed by his brother a few moments after moving to discard the condom he was wearing. When he was back, Dean left, but both were soon lying on your bed, with the taller man caressing circles on your stomach while his brother pulled you onto a tight grip, cuddling you from behind and settling his half-hard cock between your ass cheeks.

“So,” Sam moved closed to you, letting you rest your head on his chest. “How long did you say you had left before having to get to Kansas City?”

“Six days,” you sighed. “Why?”

Behind you, Dean’s lips touched the back of your neck.

“We could stay here for a while,” he suggested. “Enjoy town… Have some fun…”

As he spoke, Sam’s hand travelled to your thigh and then dangerously close to your pussy.

“Enjoy some other things too,” he looked down to your eyes. “Are you in?”

You opened a half-grin.

“Well… It only takes one day to get there, right?”


End file.
